The titles in the present Table of Content are included to provide a simplified road map for the reader. These titles are not intended to divide the specification into separate inventions or independent subject matters.
CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
1. Technical Field
2. Background Information
I. Teleconferencing
II. Video Cameras
III. LCD Monitors
IV. Paperless Network
V. Program Delivery System with Digital Compression and Encoding/Decoding Scheme
VI. Multimedia and Video On Demand Systems
VII. Medical Applications
Ultra Sound Imaging Applications
Mechanical Heart, Body Fluid and Drug Infusion Pump
Encapsulation of Drugs and Biological Materials
Prosthetic Eye
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENT
I. Teleconferencing
II. Video Cameras
III. LCD Monitors
IV. Paperless Network
V. Program Delivery System with Digital Compression and Encoding/Decoding Scheme
Processing of Video Signals
Processing of Audio and Data signals
VAD Mapping System
Program Insertion Systems
Other Applications
VI. Multimedia and Video On Demand Systems
VII. Medical Applications
Imaging Applications
Mechanical Heart, Body Fluid and Drug Infusion Pump
Encapsulation of Drugs and Biological Materials
Prosthetic Eye
VII. Other Applications
Recording Media
Data Transmission System
IX. Audio and Video Searching
CLAIMS
ABSTRACT
1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of imaging, and particularly to a video camera. The invention further relates to a method and a device for capturing video, audio and data signals.
2. Background Information
Conventional television and cable television (CATV) broadcasting are generally carried out on a real-time basis. For instance, it takes the same length of time to broadcast or transmit a TV program than it does to receive and display the program. Such broadcasting method has proven to be less than completely desirable due to limited TV bandwidth and channels allocation.
Channel availability has been a crucial limitation in the broadcasting industry. Channel allocation has been very valuable and expensive. It has precluded several interested individuals, small businesses, consumers, and local community chapters from accessing the TV broadcasting networks, in order to express personal views or to advertise.
TV broadcasting has become the single most important and popular means for accessing and educating large numbers of citizens. Therefore, TV broadcasting has a direct effect on the right to free speech and expression as guaranteed by several constitutions around the world, including that of the U.S.A.
Research and development has been carried out in the TV and video broadcasting field. The United States Department of Defense has sponsored several projects relating to the field of the present invention. The following Defense Technical Information Center (DTIC) technical reports exemplify some of these projects:
1. AD-A210 974, entitled xe2x80x9cRobot Vehicle Video Image Compression.xe2x80x9d
AD-A191 577, entitled xe2x80x9cNarrative Compression Coding for a Channel with Errors.xe2x80x9d
3. AD-A194 681, entitled xe2x80x9cSNAP/DDN Interface for Information Exchange.xe2x80x9d
4. AD-A174 316, entitled xe2x80x9cA Packet Communication Network Synthesis and Analysis System.xe2x80x9d
5. AD-A206 999, entitled xe2x80x9cGeometric Methods with Application to Robust Detection and Estimation.xe2x80x9d
6. AD-A207 814, entitled xe2x80x9cRandom Transform Analysis of a Probabilistic Method for Image Generation.xe2x80x9d
7. AD-A188 293, entitled xe2x80x9cA Video-Rate CCD Two-Dimensional Cosine Transform Processor.xe2x80x9d
8. AD-A198 390, entitled xe2x80x9cNavy Satellite Communications in the Hellenic Environment.xe2x80x9d
9. AD-A206 140, entitled xe2x80x9cInvestigation of Optional Compression Techniques for Dither Coding.xe2x80x9d
The following patents are incorporated by reference and teach various video broadcasting and teleconferencing techniques:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,090 to Gabriel, entitled xe2x80x9cWired Broadcasting Systemsxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Communications Patents Limited.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,430 to Thompson et al., entitled xe2x80x9cChannel Monitoring Systemxe2x80x9d, and assigned to RCA Corporation.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,369 to Ijima, entitled xe2x80x9cDigital Transmissionxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Nippon Electric of Japan.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,161 to Haskell, entitled xe2x80x9cTime Compression Multiplexing of Video Signalsxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Bell Telephone Laboratories.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,929 to Boerger et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCommunication System For Videoconferencingxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Heinrich Hertz Institute of Germany.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,126 to Kassatly, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for TV Broadcastingxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,771 to Kassatly, also entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for TV Broadcastingxe2x80x9d.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,491 to Kassatly, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Video Broadcasting and Teleconferencingxe2x80x9d.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,980 by Takasaki, entitled xe2x80x9cTime Division Multiplexing Systemxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Hitachi Limited of Japan.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,936 by Tiemann, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Encoding and Decoding Video Signalsxe2x80x9d, and assigned to General Electric Co.
11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,318 by Eng, entitled xe2x80x9cTechnique for the Time Compression Multiplexing of Three Television Signalsxe2x80x9d, and assigned to ATandT Bell Laboratories.
12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,135 by Eichelberger, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem for Allowing Two Television Programs Simultaneously to Use the Normal Bandwidth for One Program by Chrominance Time Compression and Luminance Bandwidth Reductionxe2x80x9d, and assigned to General Electric Co.
13. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,452 to Powell, entitled xe2x80x9cImage Processing Method Using a Block Overlap Transformation Procedurexe2x80x9d, and assigned to Eastman Kodak.
14. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,540 to Rovira et al.
15. PCT patent application WO 93/10606 to Scientific Atlanta.
16. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,199 to Arai et al.
17. U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,400 to Baji et al.
18. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,086 to Baumgartner et al.
19. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,589 to Kono et al.
20. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,642 to Gerdorff et al.
21. U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,410 to McCalley et al.
The Boerger U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,929 is a representative publication of the state of the relevant art in the video teleconferencing field, and will now be described in more detail. The Boerger patent generally relates to a video-conferencing system which basically includes a central station 1 and a significantly limited number of subscribers stations 25. Boerger acknowledges the limitation of the patented system in column 3, lines 41-43, and column 7, lines 51-52, and states that it only accommodates a maximum of 12 subscribers. Furthermore, the main purpose of the central station appears to be that of xe2x80x9can intermediary or exchange between sources and sinks, i.e. transmitting and receiving signal pointsxe2x80x9d. Column 3, lines 10-13. Therefore, the Boerger system, in general, seems to connect only a very limited number of specific subscribers; collects the video and audio signals from these subscribers in the central station; and sends the collected signals back to the subscribers. These signals are sent back to the subscribers in a non-compressed format, on a real time basis.
FIG. 4, and the corresponding description of the system in the specification, column 7, lines 15-18, lines 29-33 and lines 54-62; and column 9, lines 53-58, indicate that the incoming video source signals 41 are passed through an A/D converter 9 to a large picture storage 5, and to a small picture storage 6. The video signals from the large and small picture storages 5 and 6 are then fed to multiplexers 17, 18, and therefrom, through a digital-to-analog converter 19 to the respective connecting line 36. Therefore, the video signals are converted back to analog signals prior to transmission to the participant subscribers, and as such the signals are said to be transmitted on a real-time basis, and are not compressed. Thus, there is no need to decompress the video signals at the participant subscribers"" locations 25. Column 3, lines 24-27, confirms that if xe2x80x9cpicture storage units and multiplexers are employed for video signals in digital form, conventional networks can be used, as before, equipped for transmitting analog signals.xe2x80x9d
The gist of the Boerger system therefore seems to be the use of conventional cameras and monitors at the participant locations, and xe2x80x9ccontrol means which can be manipulated to initiate communication with other participants and to control the images displayed.xe2x80x9d Column 2, lines 37-39. The signals 42 which are transmitted to the participant locations 25 already contain the composite mixture of large and small pictures as selected by the location 25, and consequently, the location 25 does not include means for demultiplexing and decompressing the signals.
Furthermore, while the Boerger patent mentions the use of multiplexers, it does not teach any discipline for conducting the multiplexing of the video signals. It appears that Boerger is simply equating multiplexing with mixing of signals from the large and small picture storages 5 and 6.
Additionally, the limited capability of the Boerger system renders it similar to a closed loop system, and if the maximum number of subscribers (12 subscribers) are using the system, other participants will be locked out, and will not be able to join in or to establish their own video-conferencing session. This is a significant limitation, as it renders the Boerger system generally inefficient as a public video teleconferencing system.
As a quasi-closed loop, private video conferencing system, Boerger is not concerned with, and does not address the issue of video channel availability. For all practical purposes, each one of the large and small picture signals can be assigned its own transmission bandwidth (column 3, lines 30-40), without regard to the compression requirements. This holds particularly true if the connecting lines 36 and return channels 37 are actual cable lines as opposed to television or satellite telecommunications channels.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved method and system for video teleconferencing and for increasing video channel availability and for rendering the video channel allocation process more efficient. The new method and system should be relatively simple and inexpensive to implement and to place into effect. The new method and system should also be capable of being implemented with new as well as existing television or receiver sets.
The first generation of color studio cameras used three image orthicon tubes, which were essentially three identical monochrome camera channels with provisions for superposing the three output-signal rasters mechanically and electrically. The optical system consisted of a taking lens which was part of a four-lens assembly. The scene was imaged in the plane of a field lens using a 1.6-inch diagonal image format. The real image in the field lens was viewed by a back-to-back relay lens assembly of approximately 9 inch focal length. At the rear conjugate distance of the optical relay was placed a dichromic-prism beam splitter with color-trim filters.
In this manner, the red, blue, and green components of the screen lens were imaged on the photo-cathodes of the three image orthicon tubes. A remotely controlled iris located between the two relay-lens elements was used to adjust the exposure of the image orticons. This iris was the only control required in studio operation. These cameras are no longer in use because of their size, cost, and operating and setup requirements, compared to photoconductive cameras.
Four-tube (luminance-channel) cameras were then introduced when color receivers served a small fraction of the audience. The viewer of color program in monochrome became aware of lack of sharpness. Using a high-resolution luminance channel to provide the brightness component in conjunction with three chrominance channels for the Red (R), Green (G) and Blue (B) components produced images that were sharp and independent of registry errors.
Improvements in scanning components and circuits have eliminated the need for use of a separate luminance channel in order to obtain adequate resolution. However, for a period of time, the four-tube approach continued to be used for telelcine applications where the inclusion of an additional vidicon channel was not an appreciable cost consideration or of mechanical complexity. Nevertheless, the four-tube cameras were supplanted by the three-tube photoconductive cameras and by non-storage flying-spot and charge coupled device scanning systems.
A color television camera must produce R, G and B video signals which complement the characteristics of the NTSC three-gun three-phosphor standard additive display tube. For both live and film cameras it is now common to use a camera with three photoconductive pickup tubes with a high-efficiency dichromic light splitter to divide the optical image from a zoom lens into three images of red, blue and green, with different spectral characteristics.
Light splitting is accomplished by a prism or by a relay lens and dichromic system. The prism has the advantage of small size and high optical efficiency but a disadvantage in that the three tubes are not parallel to each other and are thus more susceptible to misregistration produced by external magnetic fields. A more serious problem is that of obtaining a uniform bias light on the face of the tubes. Bias light producing 2 to 10 percent of the signal is used in most modern cameras to reduce lag effects. Nonuniformity of the bias light can produce color shading in dark areas of the picture. Most new designs now use the prism splitter.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new video camera that does not use multiple color optical splitters, and which improves the sharpness and resolution of the image.
One of the most important criteria for determining the picture quality of a color television camera is the signal-to-noise ratio, which is measured in decibels according to the following formula:
dB=20. log[peak-to-peak video voltage/rms noise voltage].
Noise also plays an important role in the quality of the video signals transmitted. Several types of radio noise must be considered in any design, though, in general, one type will be the dominant factor. In broad categories, the noise can be divided into two types: noise internal to the receiving system, and noise external to the receiving antenna.
The noise of the receiving system is often the controlling noise in systems operating above 100 MHz. This type of noise is due to antenna losses, transmission-line losses, and the circuit noise of the receiver itself.
Several costly designs, using elaborate mathematical equations, have been devised to reduce the noise factor and to improve the signal-to-noise ratio. However, low-cost circuit designs still include a relatively low signal-to-noise ratio, for cost effectiveness.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a new circuit design and method for improving signal-to-noise ratio in video broadcasting systems, and particularly in low cost video cameras and broadcasting systems.
Liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors have become increasingly popular in the television and computer industries. In general, a conventional LCD monitor includes a single rigid screen which permits the display of either video signals or computer generated signals. The following patents, are incorporated by reference, and illustrates some exemplary conventional liquid crystal display devices and methods of manufacturing the same:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,227 issued to Matsukawa et al. describes a large-size crystal display which is used as a large picture display for a sign or advertisement at railway stations, airports or for projection at halls or theaters. Matsukawa teaches the use of a single unitary rigid large size display of fixed dimensions and size.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,922 issued to McLaughlin et al. generally describes a large size LCD having several nematic curvilinearly aligned phases (NCAP) liquid crystal material. The modules are positioned adjacent to one another to effect a single display having a relatively large area.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,058 issued to Joseph et al. discloses a large liquid crystal display electronic sign which employs several modules that are juxtaposed adjacent to one another on a transparent diffuser plate and conducive liquid crystal coating layer between the plates.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,457 to Saitoh et al., assigned to Hitashi Limited of Japan, and entitled Multipanel Liquid Crystal Display Devicexe2x80x9d, relates to a method of manufacturing the LCD, by combining two or four LCD panels to increase the displayable area.
Liquid crystals are also defined in several publications, among which is the xe2x80x9cElectronics Engineers"" Handbookxe2x80x9d, Third Edition, McGraw Hill Publications, page 6-36, where a general brief explanation of the use of liquid crystal displays in television, is given at page 20-120.
However conventional liquid crystal monitors still include a single screen which does not enable the user to select the desired sizes and shapes of the screen. The size and weight of a LCD monitor are important features for the LCD to compete with other displays, and printed publications such as newspapers. For this purpose, the monitor should be small in size and light in weight. Additionally, conventional displays, including lap top computers, are generally inconvenient to transport, since the screen is a single rigid screen which commonly folds over the keyboard.
Furthermore, conventional displays do not generally address the growing elderly and disabled populace, who would be very inconvenienced by the fixed size of the conventional display monitors. At present, these monitors do not enable this group of people to accommodate the displayed material to their own personal needs. In some instances, an elderly person might wish to read a newspaper, but is prevented from doing so because of that person""s inability to read small print characters, and to hold and flip through the relatively heavy newspaper.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a display monitor which uses liquid crystal material, and which could be sized and dimensioned by the user according to the user""s particular needs.
IV. Paperless Network
At present, information is widely spread and distributed by means of publications such as newspapers, books and magazines. Generally, publications are distributed individually to subscribers in a relatively cumbersome, costly and inefficient way. Furthermore, the reader or subscriber usually finds it bulky, cumbersome and inconvenient to carry or transport the printed publication for reading or reviewing it at a later time.
Printed publications can be relatively heavy, and can contain information that is not of particular interest to the reader. Additionally, there is a private and public concern with respect to the manner of disposing of the printed publications once they have been read, and are no longer of use. This constitutes substantial waste of resources, which has instigated attempts to recycle and reuse the paper. Nonetheless, the recycling process does not solve all the foregoing problems.
Some methods have been designed to substitute for the paper dissemination of information, among which are computers, audio and video cassettes, floppy disks and like electronic storage devices. However, there has been no paperless device or method which substitutes entirely for the paper dissemination of information.
Therefore, there is a substantial need for a new and improved paperless network and method of using the same for disseminating information. The new network and method of using it should substantially reduce or substitute for the use of paper, thus reducing the cost of distribution and waste. The new network should render the transfer, transport, storage and review of published information convenient, and should permit a wasteless disposition thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,058, issued to Izumi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,799, issued to Ogaki et al., both of which are incorporated by reference, describe software vending machines, it being understood that xe2x80x9csoftwarexe2x80x9d includes machine readable codes to the exclusion of xe2x80x9chuman readablexe2x80x9d or printed publications.
Software vending machines address distinctly different problems than printed publications. The Izumi vending machine is provides for a cartridge programming system and method for storing a library of programs and for loading a selected program or set of programs onto reprogrammable cartridge memories.
Other objects of the Izumi vending machine are to provide a method of maintaining a program library without requiring a large inventory of memory cartridges; and to provide a system for programming a cartridge memory without removing the semiconductor memory chip from the cartridge.
However, conventional software and other publications vending machines do not yet present an acceptable alternative to printed publications, which deal with different problems, among which are: (1) Inefficient and wasteful distribution of printed publications; (2) Indirect restraint on the United States constitutional freedom of speech; (3) Waste of natural resources; and (4) Environmental concerns.
With the foreseeable depletion of natural resources, such as timber, paper publications will become increasingly expensive to produce. This will eventually force the conventional printing industry to select alternate less expensive routes. After printing, the conventional paper publications are conventionally transported, stored, and distributed at an enormous and wasteful overhead, cost and labor.
Nowadays, small businesses and individuals find it quite prohibitive to advertise and/or to express their views in conventional publications, such as newspapers. As the cost of printed publications rises with the continuing decrease of natural resources, it will become even more forbidding for individuals and small businesses to retain, even the limited access to printed publications, they now enjoy. This problem will become a major concern in the near future, as it will very subtly become an indirect restraint on the constitutional freedom of speech.
Enormous waste of natural resources are presently generated by the use of conventional paper publications. For instance, it is highly unlikely that the subscribers read each and every line or page of their daily newspapers or weekly journals. Despite the huge waste of natural resources, conventional publications methods are still being used to publish newspapers which are not even read in their entirety.
Consider also the environmental issues relating to the waste generated by the conventional paper publications. Recycling is becoming increasingly popular in industrialized countries such as the United States, and other countries are following suit. Recycling bins dedicated to paper are sprouting nationwide, and dumping sites are filling up and becoming harder to locate due to increasing social and environmental pressures.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new system which will ultimately substitute for the conventional printed publications, and which will render the distribution and dissemination of information efficient and economical, and as such, more accessible to the members of the general public. The new system should eliminate or substantially reduce the current impermissible waste of natural resources which are depleted by the conventional publication industry.
Methods for digitizing and compressing video signals are well known. The following patents, are incorporated by reference and teach various conventional video digitization and compressing techniques:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,466 to Marshall et al., entitled xe2x80x9cSurveillance Systemxe2x80x9d, relates to a system for maintaining surveillance for detecting changes of interest in the surveilled domain and ignoring other changes. The system employs an analog to digital converter 50 for converting the analog television input signals into a digital format which is stored in the computer memory.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,685 to Yumde et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPicture Signal Conversion Systemxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Hitachi Limited of Japan, relates to a system for converting an analog signal of a wide band into a pulse train signal of a narrow band. The input picture signal is converted into a digital signal and is successively written in the digital memory. When the picture signal of one frame is written in to fill up the digital memory, a write-in end pulse signal is generated by a clock pulse signal generator.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,686 to Jacobacus et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod to Reduce the Effect of a Loss of Information during the Transmission Compressed Band Width and Device for Carrying out the Methodxe2x80x9d, and assigned to T. L. M. Ericsson of Sweden, generally relates to a technique for reducing the effect of loss of information during transmission at compressed bandwidth of a PCM-signal. A PCM coder converts the analog video signal to a PCM signal such that the picture elements in the video signal will be the equivalent to PCM words having binary values which are equivalent to respective light intensities of the picture elements.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,658 to de Cosnac et al,. entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Device for Isolating Figures in an imagexe2x80x9d, and assigned to Commissariat a L""Energie Atomique of France, relates to a method for converting the graphic information in the image to a video signal constituted by a succession of lines, each being sampled sequentially to obtain an ordered series of points which is stored in memory.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,417 to Scudder, entitled xe2x80x9cDigital Video Window Controlxe2x80x9d, and assigned to General Electric Company, relates to a digital signal processor which is connected between a refresh memory at the output of a digital computer in an x-ray tomography, and the digital to analog converter of a CRT display to provide a limited resolution gray scale display of a selected portion from an image signal having wide dynamic range.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,259 to Sawagata, entitled xe2x80x9cVideo Signal Converting System Having Quantization Noise Reductionxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Sony Corporation of Japan, relates to a system for converting a video signal into a digitized signal, and for clamping the levels at every horizontal synchronizing interval. The levels are randomly shifted before conversion, whereby quantization noise can be scattered on a displayed image by reclamping after a reconversion of the signal.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,871 to Orrin, entitled xe2x80x9cImage Data Resolution Change and Apparatus and Process Utilizing Boundary Compression Coding of Objectsxe2x80x9d, and assigned to IBM Corporation, relates to a method for using the information obtained in the boundary following exterior and interior borders of objects, to accomplish resolution or size changing of scanned objects.
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,873 to Katagi, entitled xe2x80x9cImage Resolution Enhancement and Apparatusxe2x80x9d, and assigned to RCA Corporation, generally relates to the display of a frame of information in the form of a row and column matrix of display elements. The matrix is created from a corresponding group of data cells stored functionally in the form of a row and column, where the number of rows and columns in the stored matrix is less than the number of rows and columns in the displayed matrix.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,401 to Coviello, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem For Generating Line Drawing of a Scanned Imagexe2x80x9d, and assigned to Westinghouse Electric, generally relates to scanners for detecting changes in the gray scale of a scanned image to generate line drawing corresponding to changes in the gray scale image. Each line of video information produced by scanning the image is digitized. Each digitized sample is compared to digital samples delayed a predetermined amount to generate a difference signal which is indicative of a change in the gray scale having a component perpendicular to the direction of the scan.
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,070 to Taylor, entitled xe2x80x9cVideo Processing Systemxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Micro Consultants of England, generally relates to the manipulation of pictures by digital methods in diverse fields. A digital frame store receives and stores digital video signals. A digital to analog converter converts the data back into analog form, and accessing means provides random access to the frame store locations during the video blanking time to allow processing of the data.
11. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,058 to Taylor, entitled xe2x80x9cVideo Storexe2x80x9d, and assigned to Micro Consultants of England, generally relates to video digital storage systems. The store may be operated in an asynchronous manner.
12. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,744 to Stern, entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Generating Signals Representing Operator selected Portions of a Scenexe2x80x9d, and assigned to New York Institute of Technology, generally relates to an apparatus for generating video-representable signals which represent one or more operator-selected portions of a scene. The apparatus includes means for displaying the tabulation of the pixel values, and an operator can select desired portions of an existing scene and automatically obtain stored contour outlines of those portions.
13. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,096 to Stoffel, entitled xe2x80x9cHalf Tone Encoder/Decoderxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Xerox Corporation, generally relates to a system for compressing scanned image data. The system subdivides the image data pixel pattern into quadrants encodes pictorial data, by predicting form the established image values of adjoining quadrants, an image value for each quadrant.
14. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,707 to Budai, entitled xe2x80x9cDigital Scene Storexe2x80x9d, generally relates to a method for raster scanning a scene. During each scan, an analog signal derived from a binary number and representing a given light intensity is compared against other analog signals representing the light intensity of each of the pixels. When the light intensity of a pixel is greater than the given light intensity, the binary number associated with that given light intensity is stored in registers assigned to the respective pixels. After each scan, the given light intensity is increased.
15. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,546 to Reitmeier, entitled xe2x80x9cTelevision Image Size Altering Apparatusxe2x80x9d, and assigned to RCA Corporation, generally relates to a method for separating composite pixel information into original pixels relating to each basic component of the video signal. Interpolated pixel values are then derived from the original pixel values at an effective rate less than the synchronous rate when compressing the image size, and at an effective rate greater than the synchronous rate when expanding the image size.
16. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,776 to Taylor et al., entitled xe2x80x9cDigital Still Picture Storage System with Size Change Facilityxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Micro Consultants of England, generally relates to a method for digital picture processing suitable for use in a digital picture library. The system includes real time frame storage and a non-real time store. The size change mechanism has access to the data in the non-real time domain to allow size change techniques to be used.
17. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,273 to Yamada et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPicture Data Compression Methodxe2x80x9d, and assigned to Dainippon Screen Seiko Kabushiki Kaisha of Japan, generally relates to a method for compressing picture data where an original picture is scanned photoelectrically to obtain analog picture signals which are converted into picture data to be transmitted. Each matrix of picture data is compared with an adjacent picture data in horizontal, vertical, right upper diagonal and left upper diagonal directions to obtain comparisons results.
18. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,463 to Anastassiou, entitled xe2x80x9cGray Scale Image Data Compression with Code Words a Function of Image Historyxe2x80x9d, and assigned to IBM Corporation, generally relates to a method for generating a minimum length code word stream for efficient transmission or storage of two dimensional gray scale image data utilizing the concepts of adaptive differential pulse code modulation (PCM).
19. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,276 to Bennett et al., entitled xe2x80x9cVideo to Digital Converterxe2x80x9d, generally relates to a method for converting video signals to digital values and for storing these values in memory. Successive images are continuously digitized and adjacent picture elements are compressed to produce a spacially compressed image which takes up less memory space.
20. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,227 to Matsukawa et al.
21. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,980 to Takasaki.
22. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,466 to Marshall et al.
23. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,685 to Yumde.
24. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,686 to Jacobus et al.
25. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,658 to De Cosnac et al.
26. U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,417 to Scudder.
27. U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,259 to Sawagata.
28. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,871 to Morrin
29. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,873 to Katagi.
30. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,401 to Coviello.
31. U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,070 to Taylor.
32. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,058 to Taylor.
33. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,744 to Stern.
34. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,096 to Stoffel.
35. U.S. Pat. No. 4,24,2707 to Budai.
36. U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,546 to Reitmeir.
37. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,776 to Taylor.
38. U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,273 to Yamada et al.
39. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,463 to Anastassiou.
40. U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,276 to Bennett et al.
41. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,490, to Harvey et al. generally discloses a signal processing apparatus and method for automatically controlling programming transmission on television and radio equipment and monitoring the transmitted programming.
42. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,725, to Harvey et al. is a continuation of the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,490, also to Harvey et al., and generally relates to a similar subject matter.
43. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,825, to Harvey et al. is a continuation-in-part of the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,725 to Harvey et al., and generally relates to a system of programming communication for use on individual computer systems with capacity for generating relevant user specific information simultaneously at each station of a plurality of subscriber stations.
44. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,414, to Harvey et al. is a continuation of the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,825 to Harvey et al., and generally relates to similar subject matter.
45. U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992, to Yurt et al. generally discloses a system for distributing video and audio information which uses data compression. This patent refers to the following four patents (46-49) in its xe2x80x9cBackgroundxe2x80x9d section.
46. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,387, to Walter, which is described, in column 1, lines 18-29 of the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992, to disclose a fully dedicated, multi-conductor, optical cable system that is wired to the viewer""s premises.
47. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,320, to Monslow, which is described in column 1, lines 30-38 of the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992, to disclose a system which broadcasts viewer selected material to a viewer at a prescribed time.
48. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,516, to Abraham, which is described in column 1, lines 39-47 of the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992, to disclose a system that discloses a dedicated signal path, rather than multiple common carriers, to transmit audio/video programming.
48. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,995, to Lang, which is described in column 1, lines 47-56 of the above U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992, to disclose an audio/video transceiver with the capability of editing and/or copying from one video tape to another using only a single tape deck.
49. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,883, to Perine et al. generally discloses a commercial insertion system which includes a control center having a source of commercial inserts and a processor for generating various command signals based upon monitoring a plurality of programmed channels signals on a per channel basis.
50. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,319, to Esch et al. generally discloses an apparatus having a central site and a remote site for customizing advertising for television using a video signal comprising a communication channel, and video and communications processors. The video processor mixes the first content data signal with the video signal. A cue processor generates insertion signals.
While the video digitization and compression techniques disclosed in the foregoing patents have proven to be adequate for their intended purposes, there is no completely adequate teaching of a Program Delivery System (PDS) which is capable of simultaneously delivering multiple signals from different origins or sources, such as video, audio and/or data (VAD). The PDS should also allow program suppliers to provide multiple programs per transponder channel, such as a satellite transponder channel, to cable, television or other systems headends or end users. One application for the PDS should be to provide multiple video outputs with multiple audio channels and VBI text signals for each video output. Another application of the PDS should be to provide various degrees of compression for different combinations of video, audio and/or data (VAD) signals.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a new Program Delivery System (PDS) which will be compatible with digital or analog compression distribution requirements of cable, television and satellite systems.
The Esch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,319 generally describes a video information delivery apparatus for customizing advertising for television. As exemplified by claim 2, the apparatus includes a studio processor and storage, for generating and storing content data signals. A schedule-processor is responsive to the content data signals for generating a schedule data signal. A network processor generates ac communications data signal, and a transmitter transmits the communications signal. A control processor coordinates the operation of the studio-processor, schedule-processor and network processor.
The Perine et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,883 generally describes a multiple input/output video switch for commercial insertion system. This system is exemplified by claim 1, and selects one video composite signal from a group of a programmed channel signal, a commercial insert video group and a local video signal. It further includes a video switch for receiving the three video inputs, for applying the same at a video output based upon the receipt of a first, second and third switch commands, from a telecommunications network, at a control input of the video switch.
The Harvey et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,694,490 and 4,704,725 generally describe signal processing apparatus and methods for automatically controlling programming transmissions and presentations on television and radio equipment. As exemplified by claim 1, the method of communication of U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,490, includes the steps of transmitting a video signal containing a television program signal to receivers; and transmitting an instruct-to-overlay signal to the receiver stations at a time when the corresponding overlay is not being displayed. The video signals are received at the receiver stations, and the program material is displayed on the video receivers. The presence of the instruct-to-overlay signal is detected at the receiver stations, and the instruct-to-overly signal is coupled to the computers. These computers are caused to generate and transmit their overlay signals to their associated television receivers in response to the instruct-to overlay signal, for presenting a display, such that the overlays that are displayed at the receiver stations are different with each display being specific to a specific user.
As exemplified by claim 3, the method of communicating data of U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,725, includes the steps of transmitting an instruct-to-overlay signal to computers when the corresponding user specific information is not being transmitted to an output device. The presence of the instruct-to-overlay signal is detected at the receiver stations, and the instruct-to-overly signal is coupled to the computers. These computers are caused to generate and transmit their user specific signals to their associated output devices in response to the instruct-to overlay signal, for transmitting an output signal comprising the data and the related user specific signals, such that the output signals at the output devices are different with each display being specific to a specific user.
The Harvey et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,825 and 5,109,414, the latter with a filing date of Sep. 25, 1990, generally relate to a unified system of programming communications for use on individual computer system with capacity for generating relevant user specific information simultaneously at each station of a plurality of subscriber stations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,825 is exemplified by claims 14 and 24. Claim 14 relates to the method including the steps of receiving a carrier transmission; and demodulating the carrier transmission to detect an information transmission thereon. Embedded signals are detected and identified on the information transmission; and the embedded signals are passed and controlled based on instructions identified within the embedded signals. The receipt and passing of the embedded signals are recorded.
Claim 24 describes a method for generating computer output, which includes the steps of transmitting an instruct-to-generate signal to the computers when the corresponding user specific information does not exist. These computers are caused to generate and transmit their user specific output information content in response to the instruct-to-generate signal, for transmitting an output signal comprising the user specific information content, and the user specific signal of the associate computer, such that the output signals at the output devices are different with each display being specific to a specific user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,414 is exemplified by claims 1 and 18 through 26, and relates to an automation system for local broadcast stations and cable TV headends, for handling spot commercials, and for inserting them locally in ad supported television networks; and to the automatic operation of local recorders/players and switching systems (claims 25 and 26). The patent also describes an automation system for computer networks and server nodes in recording and routing data packets and inputting them to processors (claims 18, 19, 23 and 24). It also relates to the feature of automation of multimedia and multiple media presentations at receiver stations (claims 18 through 26).
The signals that fill today""s broadcasting systems are analog signals, in that they are time and amplitude-continuous. In other words, the amplitude of the signals proportionally creates the display on the screen, or the sound from the loudspeakers. Consequently, in order to deliver high quality service to the users, the broadcasting systems should includes as little disturbances as possible.
By contrast, digital signals are not continuous. They are time and amplitude-discrete. That is, they are signals that are created so that they exist only at certain values, at evenly spaced instants in time. Each value represents a digit. Consequently, the determining factor in video and sound quality will mainly depend upon the method with which the digital signal is created at the source of origin.
With the advent of computers, it would be desirable to combine the digital signal processing and computer technologies to provide a uniform, simplified and multi-purpose use, such as in video-on-demand (VOD) and multimedia systems.
Video on Demand or VOD, is a service which is similar in terms of user control to Video Tape Recorder (VTR) playback of rental programs, and further includes additional services, such as educational and other interactive programming. The VOD concept generally requires an extensive video programming source or library, and a distribution network to transport the subscriber-selected material to the home or office.
It would be desirable to have a library programming that is capable of digital storage in a compressed form. High-capacity storage is therefore of key importance to the deployment of the VOD.
Converging Technologies make it possible to access a great deal of information through the use of a single system or the integration of a number of systems, generally referred to as multimedia. Mass storage in a compressed mode will have a significant impact of the digital video component of multimedia in term of increasing the system""s digital capacity.
Conventional digital storage technologies include video tapes, such as VHS tapes; magnetic reel-to-reel tapes; digital audio tapes (DAT); magnetic disks; write-once read-many (WORM) optical disks; and erasable/rewritable optical disks. It would be desirable that the present VAD system be compatible and usable with most, if not all of these conventional storage media.
The above listed Yurt U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,992 has a filing date of Jan. 7, 1991, and generally describes a system of distributing video and/or audio information which employs digital signal processing to achieve high rates of data compression. The compressed and encoded audio and/or video information is sent over standard telephone, cable or satellite broadcast channels to a receiver specified by a subscriber of the service, preferably in less than real time, for later playback, and optional recording on standard audio and/ or video tape.
The Yurt patent addresses the problem of remote access of audio/video material, and describes a transceiver system for providing information to remote locations. This system includes a source material library, and an encoder for retrieving the information from the library and for assigning a unique identification code to the retrieved information. A converter formats the retrieved information, and an ordering means places the formatted data in a sequence of addressable blocks. A compressing means compresses the formatted and sequenced data, and a compressed data storage stores as a file, the compressed data. A transmitter sends at least a portion of a specific file to a specific remote location.
The Yurt patent also describes a distribution method responsive to requests identifying information to be sent from a transmission system to a remote location. The distribution method includes the steps audio and video information in a compressed data form; requesting transmission, by a user, of at least a part of the stored compressed information to the remote location; sending at least a portion of the stored compressed information to the remote location; receiving the sent information at the remote location; buffering the processed information at the remote location; and playing back the buffered information in real time at a time requested by the user.
One illustrative example of the conventional ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is generally described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,937 issued to Miller and Assigned to Siemens Medical Laboratories, Inc., and which is incorporated herein by reference. The patented apparatus displays two-dimensional blood flow information, superimposed over anatomical information. A transducer generates a series of ultrasound bursts which are directed towards the area of the body where blood flow and anatomical information are desired. The bursts are transmitted in several beam directions so as to form a sector scan.
A detector circuit receives the reflected ultrasound signals and produces a frequency difference signal which corresponds to the difference in frequency between the transmitted and reflected ultrasound, such difference being attributable to the Doppler shift produced by moving blood cells. The apparatus uses higher frequencies to achieve greater resolution, and lower frequencies to achieve greater penetration. The apparatus uses ultrasound signals of about 3 MHz in frequency. The apparatus also uses a series of pattern array transducers or piezoelectric transducers, phased array pulsers and delay circuits in order to provide a standard sector scan image. Wherefore, it would be desirable to have a new alternative for the conventional ultra-sound imaging technology for use in medical applications, which By using the prevent invention, it is now possible to achieve greater control over the penetration and resolution of the ultrasound signals.
Several attempts have been made to implement a replacement heart, however, none of these attempts have been completely satisfactory. Body fluid and drug infusion pumps on the other hand, have met with much better success. However, there is still an unsatisfied need for am improved pump which can be used as a mechanical heart, as a body fluid, as a drug infusion pump, and in similar or related applications for the circulation of body fluids including but not limited to blood and oxygenated air.
Coating or microencapsulation of solid particles in general, and biological materials in particular, is widely employed to protect the encapsulated substances from environmental effects, to control their release time, and to confer improved handling characteristics. Typical substances which are coated or microencapsulated are drugs and biological materials such as tissues, cells and cell lines.
Conventional medical treatments for functional deficiencies of secretory and other biological organs have focused on replacing identified normal products of the deficient organ with natural or synthetic pharmaceutical compositions. For example, for treating insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, also known as type I or juvenile onset diabetes, the normal secretion of insulin by the islets of Langerhans in the pancreas must be replaced, since functional islets are no longer present in the pancreas. This pancreatic function is emulated by administering insulin, titrating the injections in response to blood glucose level measurements.
Organ replacement has also been applied. This has generally required continuous use of immunosuppressive agents to prevent immunological rejection of the organ, depriving the patient of the full protective function of the immune system against diseases. It has provided permanent relief only for a limited group of organs.
Attempts to transplant organ tissues into genetically dissimilar hosts without immunosuppression have been generally defeated by the immune system of the host. The application of effective protective barrier coatings to isolate the transplant tissues from the host immune system has not proven to be medically practical for a number of reasons. The coating materials were incompatible with the host system or unsuitable for other reasons. Encapsulation or coating processes previously developed did not yield reproducible coatings having the desired permeability and thickness required for the transplant tissue to have a long and effective functioning life in the host.
The following patents exemplify conventional coating techniques, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,895 to Sodickson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,140 to Sparks et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,160 to Iguchi et al. Most of these techniques make use of the centrifugal force to dispel the droplets.
The loss of human vision is a terrible experience, which has not been completely remedied so far, despite the continuous research and development in this field. One attempt is described in an article published in Biophotonics journal, March/April 1995 issue, at pages 52, 55, entitled xe2x80x9cMicrochip implant, Laser and Mini-Camera Might Offer Vision to Many Who Are Blindxe2x80x9d. This article describes an optically powered and controlled retinal implant, which includes a CCD and preprocessor mounted on a pair of glasses, such that a laser diode transmits the visual information to a retinal microchip implant. The implant would stimulate the healthy retinal ganglion cells directly, bypassing the diseased rods and cones. The article mentions that the developers anticipate preliminary work with blind human volunteers in perhaps six years.
Therefore, there is still an unrealized need for a prosthetic eye, or a retinal implant that could restore partial vision, relatively simply and inexpensively.
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus for use as a video camera includes a lens system for providing at least one derivative of an impinging light signal with respect to at least one predetermined frequency. The lens system samples the light signal as a function of the amplitude of the light signal, and rotates at an angular speed proportional to a predetermined frequency for providing a derivative of the light signal with respect to a predetermined frequency. The lens system includes three lens systems for providing three derivatives of the impinging light signal with respect to three predetermined frequencies corresponding to the three lens systems. Each of the three lens systems samples the light signal as a function of the amplitudes of the light signal relative to its predetermined frequency. In one embodiment, these predetermined frequencies correspond to the red, green and blue colors or color spectra.